Lincoln's Nightmare
by FictionLover54
Summary: Lincoln has a nightmare and goes downstairs and to be a big brother.
1. Chapter 1

'they don't love you'  
'they'll never love you'

"Lies! My big sisters do love me!" Lincoln yelled at the voice

'they love you?'  
'Then, when was the last time they hugged you?'  
'Or told you that they loved you?'  
'Tell me Lincoln, tell me'

Lincoln grabbed his hair in anger with tears in his eyes.

"THEY LOVE ME!" Lincoln yelled

'HOW DO YOU KNOW!'  
'they've done nothing but ignore you this whole week'  
'and you still think that they love you'  
'You're a fool Lincoln, a damn fool'

Lincoln was punching the air furiously in anger, trying to stop the voice from talking.

"They love me, I'm their little brother!" Lincoln angrily told the voice.

'Yeah, but that doesn't mean they love you'  
'they can easily get someone else to replace you'  
'you're just a brother ready to get replaced soon'

Lincoln stopped punching the air and just felt the sadness overwhelming him like a wave in the ocean. Lincoln started crying over the harsh facts that the voice told him.

'you're such a cry baby Lincoln'  
'you must be the worst little brother ever'

Lincoln was too sad to get mad and just broke down crying. Lincoln woke up to see his pillow was soaking wet from his tears, he then threw his pillow on the floor and saw that the time was 2:15. Lincoln got up from his bed and went downstairs to get something to drink, Lincoln turned the corner to the kitchen and saw Lola and Lana trying to open the cookie jar. Lincoln smiled and watched them from their distance so he doesn't get spotted.

"Hurry up Lana, someone might catch us" Lola told her

"Lola it's 2' in the morning, I don't think anyone is awake" Lana told her while struggling to open the jar.

Lola and Lana were quietly arguing until Lincoln turned on the kitchen light. Lola and Lana froze to see Lincoln standing there with his arms crossed.

"Morning guys, what are my favorite twin sisters doing down her so early" Lincoln jokingly asked them while trying to be serious.

Lola and Lana looked at each other and Lana let go of the cookie jar.

"It was Lola's idea, she made me do it, I'm the puppet she's the master" Lana told Lincoln.

"Don't believe her Lincoln, She was the one who got the idea, I was the look out" Lola told Lincoln.

Lola and Lana stood there looking at Lincoln waiting for him to tell their parents, but Lincoln walked over to the cookie jar and opened it and handed it to Lana.

"There you go" Lincoln said

Lola and Lana looked at the jar in confusion and looked then looked back to Lincoln with the same expression.

"Why did you do that Lincoln, aren't we in trouble?" Lola asked Lincoln.

Lincoln opened the fridge and took out the milk.

"Nope, You guys also want some milk with those cookies?" Lincoln asked the twins

The twins smiled and nodded their heads. Lincoln then took out the kiddy cups and poured the milk in the three cups, he then grabbed the three cups and walked over to the table to where Lola and Lana were and gave them their cups.

"There you go guys" Lincoln told them

"Thank you Lincoln" Lola and Lana thanked him

Lincoln sat down next to them while dumping a cookie in his milk.

"So, why are you up so early Lincoln?" Lana asked with a mouthful of cookies

Lincoln looked down and then back up at Lana.

"I...I had a bad dream" Lincoln confessed to his little sisters

Lana and Lola both awed and hugged Lincoln.

"Are you okay?" Lola asked

"Yeah, if you want to talk about it with us you can" Lana added

Lincoln hugged his little sisters and thanked them for their comfort, just then they heard noise coming from their parent's bedroom.

"You guys should go up, I'll take care of the mess down here" Lincoln told them.

"Thanks Lincoln" Lana told him and ran upstairs

Lola walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you Lincoln" Lola smiled at him and ran upstairs behind Lola

Lincoln smiled and picked up the dirty cups and place them in the sink, he then put the cookie jar back on the counter but then got caught by Lucy.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?" Lucy asked him

Lincoln looked at her and then thought of an idea.

"I was getting some cookies, would you like some?" Lincoln asked her

Lucy walked over to the table and sat down.

Lincoln smiled "I guess that means yes, would you like some milk?" he also asked her

Lucy nodded.

Lincoln grabbed another kiddy cup and poured milk into the cup and handed it to Lucy.

"Thank you" Lucy thanked him

Lincoln then grabbed the jar and put it next to Lucy, Lucy then took out a couple of cookies and stood up, and walked away.

"Where you going Lucy?" Lincoln asked in confusion

"I'm going upstairs so I wont get caught by Mom and Dad" Lucy told him and walked up stairs.

Lincoln then picked up the jar and put the lid back on it, he then puts the jar on the counter. Lincoln was walking out the kitchen and to the living room.

"I don't think anyone would mind me borrowing the couch pillows" Lincoln told himself.

Lincoln then snatched the pillow and walked back up to his room. Lincoln then put the pillow where his old pillow was and laid down in his bed.

"I know that my big sisters don't hate me" Lincoln told himself "But if that's true, then at least I know that I'm a good big brother"

Lincoln then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

 **Hope you like this little story-FictionLover54**


	2. Chapter Duex

Lincoln was sound asleep until he was awakened abruptly by the sound of broken glass. Lincoln jumped out of his bed, put his day clothes on, and ran out his room to see where the sound came from. Lincoln looked in Lisa's room but found nothing, Lola and Lana's room was clean, Lucy and Lynn's room were clean too. Lincoln then walked downstairs to see the backdoor opened, he then walked outside to see Lynn picking up glass while holding her baseball bat, at this point Lincoln knew what happened.

"What's up Lynn?" Lincoln asked her

Lynn looked at Lincoln, then she thought that Lincoln was going to rat her out to their parents after he saw her picking up glass. Lynn thought that she was clever and gave Lincoln the baseball bat. Lincoln held the bat in confusion.

"Why did you give me this?" Lincoln asked

Lynn then ran inside yelling.

"Mom, Lincoln broke a window!" Lynn yelled to her mother.

Lincoln then dropped the bat and ran in the house to stop her, but then he got stop by his mother who was in the kitchen.

"Lincoln Loud!" Rita yelled at him "You're in BIG trouble mister!"

Lincoln looked at his mother and saw Lynn who was right behind her.

"No Mom, you don't under…"

"Stop right there Lincoln, you know the punishment for breaking window!" Rita told him

Lincoln sighed and nodded his head "Grounded for a month" he responded.

"Good, now go to your room" Rita pointed to the stairs "I'll come up when I'm done cleaning up the glass"

Lincoln was walking to the stairway and saw Lynn who was watching him. Lincoln didn't want to be blamed for something he did but he knew that he couldn't talk to his mother right now, Lincoln got so mad and ran towards Lynn and started fighting her. Lynn fought back and was winning the whole thing until their mother stood in and stopped the fight. Rita grabbed Lincoln by the arm and dragged him upstairs to his room.

"But I didn't do it Mom" Lincoln told her

Rita opened Lincolns door and put him in the room.

"Lincoln, Lynn already told me what happened, I'll talk to you after I clean up the glass in the backyard" Rita told him, and then closing the door,

Lincoln was still mad that Lynn blamed him for something that she did. Lincoln took his pile of comics and threw them on the ground, comic pages were flying everywhere, he then took the couch pillow and punched it so hard that the stuffing tour out of it.

"Causing a tantrum won't help you, young man!" Rita yelled from downstairs

Lincoln knew that she was right, so he laid on his bed and calmed down a bit before hearing a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Lincoln yelled

"It's Dave" Luan responded

"I know it's you Luan" he angrily responded

Luan opened the door, stepped inside, and then closed the door behind her.

"I came to see if you were okay buddy" Luan told him

"Why would you care?" Lincoln told her

"What do you mean Lincoln, I'm your big sis, I always care for you" Luan told him

Luan then walked over to Lincoln and sat next to him. Lincoln looked away from her, it was silent for a while until Lincoln spoke up.

"I had a bad dream last night" Lincoln told Luan and then looked up at her

Luan gave Lincoln a hug "Mind telling me?" she asked

Lincoln then tried to tell her but just couldn't. Luan then put her arm around him and pulled him in closer to her.

"What's wrong Lincoln? Cliff's got your tongue?" she jokingly asked Lincoln

Luan rubbed her neck with her free arm "Sorry".

Lincoln sighed "I had a dream where a voice was telling me that my big sisters hate me, and well, I believed it" Lincoln told Luan.

"Lincoln, we don't hate you, and you should never think that we do, we love you" Luan told Lincoln while hugging him.

Lincoln hugged Luan back and gave her a smile.

"Thanks Luan, I love you guys too" Lincoln told her

Luan let go of Lincoln and pulled a baseball from behind her and showed it to him.

"What's with the baseball, are you going to reenact the who's on first skit?" Lincoln asked her

Luan chuckled "No Lincoln, I know that you didn't break the window" she told him.

Lincoln was surprised "What, how do you know?"

"I was watching Lynn practicing outside while I was blowing up my whooping cushion" Luan explained.

Lincoln looked at the ball "Wait…How did you get the ball then?" he asked.

"It was my window she shattered" Luan said.

"Ouch" Lincoln told her.

Just then, Rita opened the door to talk to Lincoln about the window.

"Okay young man, you…" Rita stopped talking after she saw Luan "What are you doing here sweetie, weren't you blowing up your whoopee cushion?" Rita asked Luan.

Luan then showed her mother the baseball.

"Mom, Lincoln didn't bust the window Lynn did" Luan told her

"How do you know Luan?" Rita asked

"Because it was my window she broke, and this was the ball that went through it" Luan responded

Rita took the ball from Luan and turned to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, you're not grounded for a month" Rita apologized to her son.

Lincoln was so happy that he wasn't punished anymore, but his happiness wouldn't last long.

"But you are getting Lola and Lana's chores for a week" Rita told him

Lincoln was shocked "What, why!?"

"You know that there's no fighting between you and Lynn in the house anymore after the incident with the T.V." Rita scolded him.

"Okay, fair enough" Lincoln accepted his fate

"Good, now if you excuse me I gotta go punish a little sports jockey" Rita told the Luan and Lincoln, and then walked out of the room.

Lincoln got up from his bed and hugged Luan around her waist.

"Thanks Luan" Lincoln told her

Luan looked down at him and hugged him back.

"No problem Lincoln" Luan responded

Luan then walked out of Lincoln's room and shut the door behind her. Lincoln laid back down on his bed, but this time he was calm. Lincoln then heard arguing downstairs between his Mother and Lynn about the window.

Lincoln sighed and pulled his bed covers over him.

"It's 8:30, I almost had a panic attack after thinking that one of my little sisters might've gotten hurt because of the sound of shatter glass, and I was blamed for breaking a window. I'm going to sleep"

 **Chapter 3 Coming Soon - FictionLover54**


End file.
